Bob Marley
thumb|320px|right|Stir It Up, [[Old Grey Whistle Test, 1973]] Bob Marley & The Wailers were a Jamaican reggae, ska and rocksteady band formed by Bob Marley, Peter Tosh and Bunny Wailer in 1963. Additional members were Junior Braithwaite, Beverley Kelso, Cherry Smith and Aston and Carlton Barrett. The band came to an end with the death of Bob Marley in 1981 ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links To Peel * * Sessions Two sessions. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1973-05-01 First Broadcast: 15 May 1973. Repeated: 24 July 1973, 14 July 1980 *Slave Driver / Rasta Man / Concrete Jungle 2. Recorded: 1973-11-26. Broadcast: 25 December 1973. Repeated: ?? *Kinky Reggae / Can't Blame The Youth / Get Up Stand Up Festive Fifty Entries *1976 Festive Fifty: No Woman, No Cry #32 *1977 Festive Fifty: Waiting In Vain #32 Featured in shows (The list below is certainly incomplete and compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add further information if known.) ;1970s *20 March 1973: Concrete Jungle (LP – Catch A Fire) Island *27 March 1973: Slave Driver (single Get Up, Stand Up b-side) Island *31 July 1973: Put It On (LP-Burnin') Island *25 September 1975: Concrete Jungle *08 December 1975: Lively Up Yourself (LP - Live!) Island *19 December 1975: 'No Woman No Cry (7") Island (Favourite singles of year, #8) *28 December 1976: No Woman, No Cry (LP-Live At The Lyceum) Island FF#32 *23 December 1977: Waiting in Vain (LP – Exodus) Island FF#32 *07 July 1978: Black Man Redemption (single) Tuff Gong *11 October 1978: War / No More Trouble (12" single) Island *02 November 1978: Exodus (live) (12" single) Island *21 November 1978: Positive Vibration (LP - Babylon By Bus) *15 January 1979: No Woman, No Cry (7”) Tuff Gong *16 January 1979: Don't Give Up (single b-side 'Rastaman Live Up') Tuff Gong *18 January 1979: Rastaman Live Up (7”) Tuff Gong *30 July 1979: Ambush (7") Tuff Gong *18 September 1979: Zimbabwe (LP - Survival) Island *18 September 1979: Survival (LP - Survival) Island *24 September 1979: One Drop (LP – Survival) Island *25 September 1979: Ambush In The Night (album - Survival) Island *04 October 1979: Zimbabwe (LP - Survival) Island *08 October 1979: Africa Unite (LP - Survival) Island *19 November 1979: Rude Boy (LP - The Wailing Wailers) Greensleeves *06 December 1979: Concrete Jungle ;1980s and after *29 May 1980: Could You Be Loved (7") Island *24 June 1980: Coming In From The Cold (LP - Uprising) Island (Paul Gambaccini sits in) *26 June 1980: Zion Train (LP - Uprising) Island (Paul Gambaccini sits in) *10 July 1980: We And Dem (LP - Uprising) Island *11 May 1981: Exodus (played in tribute to Marley, who died that day) *18 May 1981: Small Axe (LP-Burnin') Island *19 May 1981: Duppy Conqueror (LP - African Herbsman) Trojan *10 May 1984 (TOTP): One Love - People Get Ready (video) *14 August 1985: No Water (LP - Rasta Revolution) Trojan *30 May 1988: I Shot The Sherrif *01 October 1997: Rasta Man *07 April 1998: Sugar Sugar (7") Impact *07 October 1998: Soul Rebel (LP - The Complete Bob Marley And The Wailers 1967-1972 Part 1) *13 October 1998: There She Goes (LP - The Complete Bob Marley And The Wailers 1967-1972 Part 1) *30 December 1998: Redemption Song (LP - Uprising) Island *17 November 1999: Duppy Conqueror Peelenium 1973 *09 April 2003: Trenchtown Rock (LP- Jamaican Hits) Trojan *01 September 2004: Promotional Advert' (7") Island *01 September 2004: One Drop' (7") Tuff Gong ;Other *Where It's At: So Jah Seh (LP-Natty Dread) Island *Peeling Back The Years: Concrete Jungle (session) Category:1975 Category:Artists Category:Reggae Links *Wikipedia *Official site *Teenage Kicks: More Reggae In The Blogosphere Category:1975 Category:Artists Category:Reggae